In scenarios related to Internet of Vehicles systems, a vehicle periodically sends real-time data to a server by a vehicle-mounted terminal device. However, since the vehicle often travels through areas with bad signal quality, such as areas where the signal quality gets worse due to congestion or tunnels, mountains and other areas where the signal quality is already bad, phenomena such as re-transmission and disorder occur in data sent by the vehicle-mounted terminal device.
In order to completely receive data from the vehicle-mounted terminal for subsequent processing, the server usually has to preserve fixed computing resources for each vehicle in the light of the worst signal quality, such as a fixed data buffer, fixed data compression mode, fixed data submitting frequency, etc. For example, regarding a fixed buffer setting, since some systems take the worst situation into consideration while setting buffers, fixed buffers need to be allocated for each vehicle as many as possible in order to cope with possible re-transmission or re-ordering. However, since the worst situation has a low probability of occurrence, the existing fixed resource allocation mode is inefficient and resource-consuming. In an IOV system with a large amount of online vehicles, such fixed resources will become larger, which means a great burden on the server.